It is generally known to use electrically controlled valve devices for controlled and metered dispensation of a flow of fluid, e.g. water.
In particular, these valve devices find application in the field of electric appliances, e.g. in washing machines such as laundry washing machines or dishwashers for household or professional use. Nevertheless, such valve devices may also be used in other applications wherein generic control of an incoming flow of fluid is required, e.g. beverage dispensers, medical apparatuses, etc.
Valve devices are known in the art which include:
a hollow body adapted to be passed through by a flow of fluid and having an inlet section intended to receive the incoming flow of fluid and at least one outlet section intended to dispense the flow of fluid;
a joining element arranged for being connected to a fluid source, and sealingly connected to the inlet section;
a support bracket assembled to the inlet section so as to hold the joining element connected to the hollow body, and intended to be fastened to an external load-bearing structure; and
an electrically controlled valve arranged in the hollow body between the inlet section and the outlet section, and configured for selectively controlling the exit of the flow of fluid.
In this type of valve devices, the support bracket is generally screwed to the inlet section, overlapping the periphery of the pipe union. In this manner, the pipe union stays firmly secured between the support bracket and the inlet section.
However, this structure has a few drawbacks.
A drawback is that the step of screwing the support bracket to the inlet section is difficult and time-consuming. Moreover, the valve device is difficult to remove because it is necessary to unscrew the support bracket from the inlet section.